a unexpected love
by TheAlexxHill
Summary: brian griffin and the family get a new dog, and it changes brian forever brianXjake/ my new brian i dont own brian or new brian but i do own jake lol and dont own family guy eather
1. Chapter 1

What a surprise love can be

Ch.1

There I was sitting at the table, watching the family all but Peter eating there morning meal. I was wondering where peter had ran off to in such a hurry. And then the door located in the kitchen sprang open with my best friend and also the biggest oaf on the planet. He started talking but as always I tuned him out. I sniffed the air to smell a beautiful scent coming from outside. I had noticed peter moving aside and looked at the figure stepping in the doorway. My eyes widened as I was met by shaggy light coco with what looked like streaks of light espresso colored fur, big beautiful blue and gold eyes and a red handkerchief with a rainbow puppy paw print around "her" neck. This time when peter spoke I listened with excitement about the guest in the house. "everyone this is new brian, our new dog!" what did peter just say? The "new dog" part I was ok with but "new brian" that was irritating me, a lot! Then "she" spoke making my ears perk up. "actually, my name is Jake. But my friends call me jay." The soft tone of the voice running through my ears made my hole body relax. But as if the earth had busted into millions of peaces I came back to reality and noticed that the "she" who had made my whole body tingle, who hade made my nose want to smell nothing more than the sweet scent bursting off of "her" body, who made my ears sing as "her" sweet voice echoed within them. It could not be the "she" I had already somhow fallen for b4 even talking to "her" was a "HE!". I thought for a moment that it was all a dream and he was in fact the "gurl of my dreams", but not it was no trick, it was no dream. The dog now standing only five feet away from me was a guy. He was walking in my direction with a sweet smile on his face that was doing anything but help the situation I was in. he reached his paw out and said in a loving voice. "Hi, im Jake. And you are?" I returned the gesture with a sweaty shaking paw. We shook paws as I tried so hard to gather the words, the two word that seemed so simple. "I-im brian." I said it. But I sounded like a total moron as I did so. "well brian its nice to meet you, and sorry if im pushing but can I please have my paw back?" I relised I had been holding his paw for a minute or so and let it go as we both giggled. Peter then spoke again in a ordering tone. "brian, go show jake his new bed room." The order confused me so I asked. "what bedroom peter?" he looked at me like I was nuts then at jake. "I hope you don't mind jake but.. brian, hes sleeping with you." Then the world did feel like it was falling apart, shock and excitement feeled my entire body as my mind was raceing. What was going on with me. I was nervus as I walked out of the ketchen and up the stairs located in the den. Then one of my fears occurred, he spoke. "Brian? Are you sure its ok if I sleep with you? You know you don't have to do that if its to weird for you." 'sleep with you' as weird as it was my mind whent to a very dirty place. "um, yeah its fine. Its not weird at all, why would it be?" he seemed nervus as he thought of something to say. "before I tell you, promise me you wont be mad or be freaked out to much." I didn't know what to say I just said the first thang that came to my mind. "I promise." He looked so helpless when I turned around at the top of the steps. I sware I could see what looked like the beginning of tears. I saw him and wanted noting more then to wipe the tears off of his fur coated face and kiss him until the end of time. "well…. I better get it over with. Brian, im gay and the reason im so worried about telling you is because I really like you." I was frozen. With countless thoughts running through my head. {hes gay, hes so cute, hes so brave, he likes me, and I don't think, I know I like him just as much as if not more then he likes me.} I was so taken in by all the thoughts going through my head I hadn't noticed the time that was flying by. "ok, im soo sorry, im just gonna find somewhere else to sleep. Please forgi-.." I couldn't stand seeing him so hurt, like my reaction had ripped his heart out. Before I knew I was doing I was stoping his unneeded 'sorrys' leaning in pressing my what seemed like plain normal lips against his soft, loving, beautiful lips… we part and he was as stunned as I was. We both hear a gasp from the bottom of the steps. {it was nick my best friend} "what the fuck, what did your faggot ass do to brian? Im going to fucking kill you!" nick was running up the steps with pure hate in his eyes. Without thinking I steped infront of jake and slammed nick in the face as hard as I could, causing him to fly down the stairs hitting eatch one with a cracking sound. "you will never fucking touch him, if you ever get so much as 100 fucking feet of him ill fucking rip your goddamb head off and shove it up your ass. Now get the fuck out of my house before I throw you through the upstairs window. Now GO!" the look on both of there faces where of fear. Nick got up limping and wincing in extream pain. "I don't feel bad for him, I was protecting my baby."

Omg did I just say that out loud? I turn around and see a gaping smile on jakes face, his perfect face. "you just jumped infront of me to protect me, you told that guy off to keep me safe, and you called me your baby. I love you too!" I didn't know when it all happened but now looking back I love you was exactly was I was telling him without saying it. I love him, I really love him. "hey brian, what was all the racket? And did u show jake your room?" I didn't know what to tell lois she had known nick as long as I had. "I just tripped on the steps, im ok. And NO im just about to." "ok, yall have all day to talk so just hang in your room till dinner. I gotta talk to peter about something, yall have fun!" I was so happy to know we had a whole day alone, in my/our room. I didn't answer lois and just turned around, grabbed jakes hand and pulled him in our room, shutting the door….

what happens next find out next time :D


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**Ch. 2 **

**We had a whole day together. We had just met a hour ago, but it didn't matter we where different. Dogs don't have any primal instinct, just like humans don't. I had never believed in it, but this was love at first site. We where both sitting on the bed. Jake was taking in what would be his new room, and I was staring at jake who would be my new roommate. We didn't talk foor a few minutes, but I desided to end the silents. "so jake, what do you thank of our room?" he turned his beautiful eyes to me, with a grin on his face. " I love it. And I really love your coach. It looks so comfy." When he said that I had a over whelming erg to make him happy, so I grabber his hand and pulled him over to the two toned purple and light sky blue sofa, sitting us both down. "omg I was right it is comfy, but your bed is ever more comfy." I looked at him and saw a cheeky grin on his face. "well we can try it out later." I spoke in a seductive tone that made him shiver a little. The rest of the day whent by fast, we set there and talked about our hobbys and stuff we liked and realy got to know one another.**

**Then I heard someone at the door, so I walked over and opened it to see stewie. " hello dog, now both of you get your furry buts down there supper is ready." I motioned for jake to come with me, and we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.**

**We where all sitting at the table, and everyone was talking to jake trying to get to know him better. There wasn't a lot of foom so I scotched in close to jake. I just had to do it, I reached my paw down under the table and started to rub hi leg. And to my surprise he didn't mind he just set there talking away to the family with a slight grin on his face, glancing at me for a moment. Still rubbing his leg I knew as soon as it happened and we both jumped as I brushed up against his doghood. And I looked around to see all of them staring at us. " sorry, we saw a bird." They all giggled in rresponse to our sudden outburst of what they thought was a wont to catch the bird.**

** Dinner had gone by so fast after that, jake and I didn't look at one another the rest of our meal. After I had finished I got up and walked up the stairs going to my room. I pulled on some boxers and walked to my couch and collapsed.**

**Jake's POV**

**After what happened brian didn't look at me. To be honest I only glanced at him a few time. When he was done eating he just got up and left, wich kinda hurt. It felt like he was trying to avoid me. "hey guys, im full and tired, can I go upstairs and go to bed?" lois looked at me with a smile on her face, the one she always had unless she was pissed at peter from what brian said. "yes honey, you go on and tell brian I said goodnight." With that I gave her a nod and walk to our room.**

**I looked around the room and looked on the couch, and there he was looking so peaceful as he slept. I looked over at the bed and knew it would be warmer and more comfy then the couch. And honestly I wanted to sleep beside him. I walked over to him bending down and slid my arms under his body. I lifted him up trying not to wake him up. **

**When he was at my chest and I was about to turn and walk to the bed he shifted in my arms and nuzzled in the crook of my neck, and placed his closed paw on the center of my chest. I could feel the smile on his face.**

**As he was nuzzleing my neck I rubbed my face against his smileing.**

**I turned and walked over to his bed, as I bent down to lay him under the covers he draped his arms around my neck holding me so I could not let him go. "don't worry brian, ill never let you go. I swear!" I whispered in his ear. He loosened his grip and I climbed up ont the bed , standing in the middle I got on my knees and layed us both down and Made sure I didn't let him go. I fell asleep holding the most perfect guy on the plannet. **

** Ch 3. Warning contains sexual content!**

**I awoke to brian wineing and tossing beside me. It hit me he was having a nightmare, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to wake him because he might freak out, but I knew I couldn't leave him like this. I wraped my arms around him, then he wokeup and started to cry. "oh, jake. Promise me you will never leave me!" I was taken in by his implication that I would ever leave him, and I never would. "oh baby, I wouldn't leave you if my life depended on it. I promise you that, ok?**

**His crying had subsided and he was holding on to me tite while I whispered sweat nothings in his ear. He looked up at me with tear in his eyes and streams dried on the fur of his face. I leaned down and kissed him, and licked the dried tears off his fur which caused him to giggle. "ooohhh, someones ticklish! Hehehe!" he looked at me in fear. "no no no, please baby!" before he could sit up I crawled on top of him pinning his paws down, and sitting on his tummy. "awwww please? I just want to see how ticklish you really are." He was still giggling as I bent my head down and licked his chest. Once again I got a giggle in response. I scooted back and licked his tummy, and instead of giggles I heard low shuddering moans. My eyes widen as I look at his face to see a 'excited' look on his face. "oh, someone likes that?" I put his hands under him and scotched down further pulling down and licking under his waistband. I suddenly heard a louder moan then the one before and saw a growing bulge in his boxers. I didn't know what to do. I knew I wasn't ready to go all the way yet, and I don't think he was eather. Although I didn't want to be a tease and just leave him like this. I slowly licked up his bulge earning a echoing moan. About a second in I reached my paw up and covered his mouth.**

**He moved my paw replacing it with his own. "hahaha, I take it you liked that. (he nods slowly) you want me to keep going?" he uncovered his mouth. " I don't want to push you. If you don't want to don't worry about it." I crawled up to his face and kissed him in the most passionate was I could, and reached down and groped him, feeling him moan into the kiss. We broke apart. "im gonna keep going but you have got to be quiet!" he nods biteing his lip.**

**{very sexual rated M do not read if you are homophobic or if you are younger then 14!"**

** I started to take off brians boxers. For some odd reason he was getting more and more excited while I was doing this. Then I was greeted by brains throbbing red doghood. Quietly i reached up and grabbed brian's dick, giving it a soft squeeze. he let out a happy sigh and groaned, bucking once. Without a word i squeezed along it, lightly pinching between my thumb and forefinger, feeling up and down it. i squeezed it a little more firmly, using my whole hand. With my free hand i tugged at brian's boxers pulling them off before leaning in, licking at the mushroom head. brian smiled, setting his hands clasped over his chest as he closed his eyes. my tongue stroking across his stiff flesh. He let out a sigh as i took him into my mouth, sucking over the tip.**

**"OMG, that feels sooo good!" He explained. His grin went wider, head tilting back as he focused on me,flicking my tongue pressing it against the roof of my mouth as it swabbed back and forth across the flesh. he groaned, spreading his legs a little wider and scooting closer to me. He flexed his muscles, getting comfortable,with one hand he rubbed across his fuzzy flat slightly muscular tummy .**

**"ohh, yah, just like that," he encouraged as my slick mouth started to bob slowly up and down. "Ohh!" With every careful stroke more and more of brian's cock disappeared between my lips. i slurped along the warm flesh, working over half the length. brian's toes curled. His tail thumped up against the side of the bed. Idly he reached a hand out and rubbed it over my head. He rubbed up one ear with a thumb, his other fingers sliding along the back.**

**with a moan he pressed lightly with his hand. i didn't resist. i pushed my mouth further, the dick tapping the back of my throat a few times before slipping down. As my lips sealed around the bottom of his shaft, dragging up to the tip, then sliding back down, grinding my nose against his neatly trimmed crotch.**  
**he just watched as my head bobbed up and down his cock, the pink flesh glistening in the moon light each time it passed out of my willing lips. My hand came up, gently fondling his heavy nuts. i bobbed faster, using steady strokes from base to tip, paused every few to catch a breath.**  
**my hand wrapped over it again, closing it into a circle. I pumped the slick meat, squeezing on it and letting it pop through the ring of my fingers. I went faster. Loud lewd slurps filled the room. brian growled. He grabbed at the bed sheets trying to keep quit and still. His muscles quivered as He bucked.**

**"Yeah, yeah ohhhhhhh yeah!" he groaned out and pushed up, his dick jumping in my hand. The 8 some inches flared and erupted, several white streams of cum firing out.**

**"Oh god ewww, haha!" i yelled playfully , wincing back from the lupine shower as it splashed over my face. "Fuuuuck," playfully growled, getting up cum dripping off my nose and ears.**

**he chuckled a bit, stroking out the last few drops and letting them dribble on the sheets. "Uh, sorry baby, forgot to warn ya." He said with a wimpy cute frown. I huffed smiling and grabbed a couple tissues from the box on his desk. i was about to wipe brian's goo out of my fur but before I could brian was on his feet and licked it off of my face and ear. "fuck, I taste good!" I kissed him licking his and my own lip's. "yesss, uu doo!" I say in a seductive voice.**

**We where both tired from our playing so we both layed down and fell asleep holding one another….**


End file.
